


221B Baker Street

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Holidays, London, M/M, Travel, married boys being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are on a summer trip through Europe when Blaine has to realize that his schedule has its flaws. Because London isn't London without Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterthenovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/gifts).



> A birthday present for Anna who will hopefully see past any Sherlock related mistakes in this story. ♥

Kurt should have seen it coming. With Blaine's obsession when it comes to pop culture, it should have been clear. But they only spend five days in London before moving on to Paris and then Rome, so for whatever reason that is now beyond him, Kurt assumed that they would just cover the really big things. The Tower.  Big Ben. Madame Tussauds. The Buckingham Palace. Not this.

 

He dresses himself for the day when he turns around to find Blaine glancing at their schedule and tracing a map of the city. His husband is frowning and then he sighs.

 

Kurt, tilting his head, smiles. "Something wrong, darling?"

 

Blaine laughs and small wrinkles appear around his eyes. "A British accent suits you."

 

"Thank you," Kurt says, lifting his chin a little higher before he closes his belt buckle and crosses the room to lean over Blaine and look over his shoulder. The iPad in front of him shows a blog article titled 'Ten Must See Book And Movie Locations in England'. "What is that?"

 

"We have to visit 221B Baker Street," Blaine says stubbornly as if he's already preparing to present his arguments. "It's just that our schedule is impossible. But I will make it work."

 

Kurt frowns. "I thought you planned everything ahead."

 

"I did." Blaine sighs and he looks like a pouting three year old. "But I forgot about Sherlock."

 

Glancing at the schedule and the map Kurt thinks it all through and then he points at the lunch break. "If we scratch lunch and take fish'n'chips on the way, we can squeeze it in between The Buckingham Palace and Madame Tussauds. Then tomorrow we cut everything five minutes short and do the extended lunch break then."

 

Blaine seems to think it all through and then his eyes light up. "You're a genius."

 

"I must be," Kurt replies and kisses Blaine's cheek. "I married you."

 

***

 

A couple hours later Kurt regrets everything. Blaine is standing in front of him with puppy eyes and his newest discovery from a souvenir shop on Baker Street. "Pleeeeeeease… It would look great on you. Just try it on?"

 

Kurt folds his arms across his chest, his eyebrows raised. "You're aware that Sherlock Holmes was written as a character with an impeccable fashion sense and that it would have made no sense whatsoever for him to wear a deerstalker in the city? That's dangerous half-knowledge, Blaine. It's a popcultural misunderstanding. I will not support it."

 

"Then let's pretend you're Sherlock on one of his travels. Being witty. Solving mysteries… Please."

 

Blaine knows exactly how to look at him to make him melt, but this time Kurt is determined to stay strong. The deerstalker is cheap and it's a day so hot they decided to scratch the fish and chips for water melon and ice cream. "No."

 

"And I thought…" Blaine lowers the cap and lets his shoulders slump. He bows his head. "I thought I could be your Watson."

 

Kurt's heart beats a little bit faster and he steps forward with a sigh to place his hands on Blaine's shoulder. "I don't want you to be the Watson to my Sherlock. Do you know why?"

 

"Why?" Blaine asks, suddenly curious.

 

"Because you're my Blaine. Not only my best friend, but the love of my life as well."

 

Blaine's eyes get this special spark that fills Kurt with warmth, peace and gratitude. They both lean in at the same time, their kiss short but sweet.

 

"I love you a lot," Blaine finally says quietly and pecks Kurt's cheek once more. "But just for the record, I'm still sad. I had big plans."

 

Kurt tilts his head. "Which plans?"

 

Blaine lifts the hand that isn't currently holding the deerstalker and only now does Kurt notice the cheap plastic handcuffs the souvenir shop seems to sell as well. Blaine grins. "I thought you would for _sher lock_ me up to do some investigating as the biggest detective of all times…"

 

It's so dorky. And it's horrible. But Kurt can't help it. His eyes are wide and then he rips both the deerstalker and the handcuffs out of Blaine's hands and slams it on the counter of the souvenir shop. "We take both. I pay in cash."

 

Blaine smiles and while they wait for the change, their fingers intertwine. Kurt smiles back. London is pretty perfect. Only way later Kurt struggles to explain to his dad why he shouldn't try on the Sherlock Holmes cap. Burt lets go of it once he sees his son blush. They keep it their secret that the handcuffs didn't survive a second round of private investigating. Or that they actually never made it to Madame Tussauds.

 


End file.
